Way us? Way them?
by Vanexys
Summary: Two Huntress two Hunters lot of Trouble lots of fun. Dean/Oc Sam/Oc Rate M for coming Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural or anything you recognize from the show.

Only own: Carla Edwards & Vanessa Maquentire.

This is my first fan fiction with the contribution of my BBF: Calin.

Reviews are welcome good or bad. Thanks for reading.

Then…

Hey Sam where do we go now?

Don't know Dean; let me call Bobby to check on a hunt.

Hello is Sam! Bobby I'm calling to check if you may have a target for us.

Well boy I think you two "igits" should come and pay me a visit and see what I can find for you two kill.

Now…

Vanessa why you think Bobby called us to help him with a case. I know he doesn't have any others hunters close; but we are two towns far from him?

Let me tell you "C"! What is stranger about it; is the fact that he didn't tell us what is this case about.

That too. I guess we have to wait and see "V".

* * *

(In The Mean Time.)

The boys:

Okay! Bobby you're telling us that we need to finish putting does "_Son of a bitches_" down

And back to hell and that we need help. I don't see why is that?

For a fact Dean, seen the information that Bobby found, they are like 4 to 5 demons in that town that are possessing kids. So we are out of numbers.

Well you two, don't have to worry. I got you're backs cover. The help will be here in two days or less.

"C" I think we need to make a stop to rest first and tomorrow hit the road.

That way we will get faster to business.

Well "V" I'm calling Bobby!

Hey Bobby, I'm just calling to tell you that we are stopping for some well deserve rest will get there soon.

So Bobby gets worried because the help is not on time and he can't get a hold on them. He decides to send the Winchesters to the quest of finding them.

* * *

(Carla & Vanessa wake up tide and sore, bloody and confuse.)

"C"… "C"… Where are you? What the hell happen to us? And where the Fuck are we?

Hey hey! Keep your voice down. I'm sure we've been torture and are really far from home. Well next time shut the Fuck up! So they don't get over exited and beat the crap out of us.

Yeah! We are not in Kansas! Huh! How long you're been up? Damn! My head is killing me!

They have been like 3 hrs. and nothing I smell trap! Or maybe they found what they were looking for.

The girls had a huge fight with 2 demons and at the end free themselves and left the place. They have been walking for one hour, until they came close to an abandon house, they enter and got clean, removed the broken clothes and talk about their next move:

Carla, we need to get rid of our jackets, my jeans are torn. Well I guess I will just make them my new distress shorts. How that sounds?

Good for you! Thanks God we use layers. My under shirt is okay I rip apart the half so I need your flannel to cover some skin. Well at least we look decent. No all we need to find a ride to get back to our room and call Bobby.

Yeappp! He has to be going crazy.

* * *

Both of them hitchhiked and went to a bar miles away from their motel. They saw their target getting to the parking lot of the bar in a really cool car.

Nice Car that's our ride there. So I'll take the short good looking guy with the keys on that leather jacket. And you could entertain his friend with the bottom up paid shirt and nice jean what do you think?

Carla: Let's have some fun... not too much we need to get going, remember!

Vane: Party pooper!

* * *

Dean: San go get us a table, I'll take the beers!

Sam: ok

Sam was walking towards the table on the back of the bar, and sat looking at the entrance. He saw a girl entering and walking towards the bar really close to where Dean was. He smiles to himself when he saw Dean looking at the girl, while that happen he missed the other girl coming!

Vane: excuse me; do you have a phone I could borrow?

BT: sorry the phone is out of service.

Vane: well then I will have a shot of…. Whatever, the strongest that you serve here.

BT: whisky coming up!

The BT put the little glass in front of her. She took it without thinking about it much and swallows it.

Dean: so you are a party animal or you had a pretty badddd day there gorgeous?

Which is it?

Vane: saw him with the corner of her eyes and answer him: is not of your business but the second sounds about right, and so you know I don't usually drink.

Dean: for not drinking that much you do hold yourself pretty good.

Vane: thanks I just needed it to try to forget about the day I just had and to try to lose myself and have some fun!

Vanessa turned to face the people at the bar and check on Carla, trying to catch her fish! So to speak

Then she notice that Carla was talking to her target and mentally smiled.

Vane: great! There is not a good looking guy to have fun with, it just keeps getting better.

Dean: maybe you are just looking on the wrong direction

Vane: are you suggesting that I should have fun with you? If that's like that; well you need to know that I am a handful, and do not get me wrong you look like someone that mother's advice not to get involve….. Ever!

Dean: if that is the case, your mom taught you to go to a bar and hit on any guy? Looking for some fun with supper shorts, or are you just trying to make a statement?

Vane: well I do not listen to my mom like she would love me to…. Are you suggesting something fun or should I?


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean; *grin* at her and took a look at where his brother and realize that he was having fun with a cute_ _good looking girl. _"There you go Sammy". By the way my name is Dean. And you are?

Nice meting you; my name is Vanessa.

Well Vanessa do you want another shot?

Are you trying to get me drunk to get under my short, shorts? Or I'm just imagining things!

Oh sweetheart! I don't need to get you drunk for anything. I will go where you want me, not more or less. Dean says smirking at her.

_Vanessa felt her knees giving on her but remain in control. What that hell it's wrong with me! Put your game face on and leave._ Well boy I think you past my test but listen I will not have sex whit you. And for the record to have any opportunity to get under my pants you have to be a great, No! And excellent kisser and have a good sense of touch and passion, and then I'll judge, and… Forget it I don't want to be cruel!

He just smirks at her. You did not say that! Right! If you do then: God Is my lucky day! Thanks!

I will love nothing more that you judging my lips on yours, but let me tell you once you taste me, you will change your ways. Dean chuckles.

Cocky much are we Dean! Well then show me the fun and I'll be the judge of that!

_He pulls her towards him and kisses her like he never kiss a girl before. (Wow this strange me Dean W. Trying to impress a girl, that's a new one) but this one was putting up a challenge he couldn't resist._

_She bites his lips and play with his tongue. (Just proving I'm in control not a random guy I meet in a bar thought Vanessa) when they pull apart for some needed air, both where grinning like kids on Christmas morning. Then they kiss again this time more intense so Dean pull her up and hold her really close like not getting in off of her. She notices this and thought to herself it was the perfect time to sneak the keys from his pocket. She fill him up just to get his attention towards the kissing and not on her hand sliding on his pocket once she has the keys she put then in her back pocket. Smiling to herself few more kisses and I'll excuse myself to the bathroom, and done keys in hand and a soon not so happy guy. (Wow tough job but someone got to do it!)_

At the table…

Carla approach Sam and with an innocent charm ask him if he knew a place close to the bar for her to go and get some sleep. But Sam was taken aback; he wasn't expecting company or someone talking to him. But remain calm and smile at her.

Sorry are you talking to me? If that so I apologize I didn't catch what you where saying! Sam says looking at her with confuse but smiling face.

It's okay! I just need some directions, and I figure you where the most trustful person in this place I mean you don't have that trucker or serial killer look and definitely don't look like a drunk ass that will hit on me with a stupid line about my ass or something! Right? (She was smiling because if this guy get more blush he will definitely faint.)

Yeah! I will never do that I guess! What kind of help do you need? Umm..? What's your name if you don't mind me asking?

Carla. And you are?

Samuel but you can call me Sam. He says smiling. (Wow I must be crazy but if I were an asshole I will without doubt hitting on her, she looks great and fun and know what she wants I wonder what is she doing in this place.)

Nice to meet you Sam. I need to get to this place in South Dakota but I don't know where I am. I just hitchhike with some friends and I fell asleep on the way here they wake me up and told me they were heading to their destination so here I am.

_Sam gave her road instruction a pit stop recommendation and his phone number in case she needed help on the way. All this time, with a smile on his face. Carla found _herself talking about everything and anything with him. At one point she looks at Vanessa to notice she was practicing some CPR with a guy (her target) and commented.

Wow! Does two at the bar are practicing some heavy CPR! Carla laughs.

Sam chuckles at this and add. Yeah usually knowing Dean he will have her leaving this place about now, but I m guessing he is playing mister right not mister right now.

Or maybe she is the one not wanting to go there are some girls that just like to have fun. Don't get me wrong but she doesn't look that desperate or the type. Carla told Sam.

Well I envy them at this moment. I have a good looking beautiful woman in front of me and not enough alcohol to man me up and go for it. (Sam says with his poppy dog eyes)

It's that a pick up line? You plan on using on a girl? Or am I by any chance getting under your skin!

Sorry! But you're a beautiful and have an odd accent that; I cannot place that intrigue me. Sorry for that!

Don't be! I'm enjoying being here with you. Oh and my accent is because I am from Puerto Rico, I speak Spanish if you want to learn I will definitely teach you couple of words. (Like: "Estas bueno") means (you hot).

What does that means? I know a little of Spanish but don't have idea of what you just said. Ask Sam

Well it means you're not so bad looking yourself. (Well not like that but I'm not going to sound like a brat).

Umm! Thanks it sounds sexier in Spanish. (Says Sam a blush a little).

So Sam I got to get going but I will do something for you to remember me, okay! (Carla saw when "V" left to the bathroom and like on "Q" finish up!)

What is it that you think you can do to make me remember you?

You got to get closer for me to tell you it's a secret! Just come closer.

_When Sam was closer she put both hands on his face holding him onto place and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Actually there wasn't, so no one was getting hurt or anything whit a kiss she thought. Once she finish she pull herself up and left to the front door of the bar an wave at him her goodbyes!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW A LONGER ONE... THANKS REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM SPN JUST CARLA & V.**

**

* * *

**

Sam almost trip when he got up, from the table to walk over to his brother at the bar.

Soo? Sammy who was that girl? That by the way was all over you?

The name is Carla she is from P.R., and wanted to know where the near place to spend the night was.

_(Dean hit Sam on the back of his head.)_

Dude what the Hell was that for?

You let her go? Whit that Kiss she should be spending the night with you in bed. Dam it Sammy! You need practice.

Hey man I wasn't thinking about that. But anyway she's a nice girl not a one night stand. Now! Where is the girl that apparently was teaching you CPR?

*smirk* She went to the bathroom. I think! But I don't get way is taking her so long.

Maybe she realized that you're a jerk and left. Good for her! Don't you think?

Shut up bitch! Don't think so we have a connection.

Right! You mean like? I want to get under her pants connection.

Whatever Sam!

* * *

Carla was entering their new wheels. Has soon as the door was shut; Vanessa step on the pedal and speed to the road without looking back, but felling a little bad for staling the car of a sexy guy.

What's wrong? You look sick.

I'm this car is a dream and that poor guy doesn't have any clue of what hit him. When he finds out he going to cry, I mean it's a Classic rebuild Chevy.

OMG! You like him! You do right?

No. It's because I will kill anyone that could damage or stole my baby.

True. What's done is done so let's get to our motel grab the bags and your car and go to Bobby's.

You will be driving my car. I'm planning on taking this car to Bobby's maybe he will find a way to give it back.

Okay whatever!

* * *

15 min. later at the bar.

I don't understand this girl was all over me and now she's nowhere to be found.

What I told you she look like a pretty smart girl. So. Let's go! We have to find Bobby's hunters tomorrow.

Outside the bar…

WTF! Where is my baby? S.O.B! I'm going to kill someone. Arrrrrrr!

This is not good. The stole your car and hot wire it.

Oh I will definitely find and kill whoever stole my car no one hot wire my car. No one!

_(Dean felt his pockets looking for the keys, and build up more rage when he could no find them.)_

Oh Come on I have been mock by a Chick!

What are you talking about? Dean.

My keys are gone. I'm guessing my car is now being driven by a brunette girl, 5.3 heights. And when I find her she will be wishing to die.

I'm going to call Bobby. He may help us out.

No. My cell it's in the car, I will call to check if it's on, then we track them and get my car back.

_**Suddenly High way to Hell came blaring for a cell phone on the glove compartment.**_

WTF! Where is that sound coming from?

Well "V" I think is a cell and here it is.

Let me answer it! Hello!

Well well… I thought you were in the bathroom.

Sorry! I have a problem with public restrooms, so I hope you don't mind me taking your car to get to one less dirty. After all I'm a girl!

You now don't worry I will find you and it's not going to be funny; or pleasant. So keep having fun.

Oh Baby don't use that tone with me it's getting me on. And I will be waiting for the not fun or pleasure part, but for sure it's going to be an exciting encounter I bet.

_(She hangs up and throws the cell out the window)._

Well Vanessa I'm guessing we have a target on our back's?

Yeapp! But hey a sexy one we are really lucky!


End file.
